


Xerox

by Duck_Life



Series: X-Men Shorties [13]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Clones, Drinking, Gen, it's 'crying about maddie pryor' hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Logan and Jean drink beer and talk about Laura.





	Xerox

“Jeannie… you missed a lot while you were six feet under,” Logan sighs. “I don’t expect you to understand Laura.”

“You don’t?” Jean says, folding her arms. 

“No. I mean… crazy situation.” He twists his beer bottle around, and it leaves a little condensation ring on the counter. “It’s not exactly the kind of thing you’d be able to wrap your head around in an afternoon.”

“Right…” Jean fidgets with her necklace for a moment, and then she sucks air through her teeth before speaking. “Let me just… take a shot. She’s you. She looks like you, thinks like you. Same powers as you. She acts like you. No one really looks at her without seeing you first.” 

Logan’s bottle was halfway to his lips but now he sets it down. “Jean—”

“She’s got all the same problems as you,” Jean goes on. “Except that you had your family and your friends by your side, and she didn’t. No, she had… had test tubes, and white coats and sterile laboratories. She was getting programmed and brainwashed while you were just… out living your life, not knowing.”

“How do you… ?”

Jean’s eyes are red, like she’s trying not to cry. “And even though you didn’t  _ know _ . Even though there’s nothing,  _ nothing _ , you could have done, you know that it’s all… your… fault. You know that  _ she _ exists because of you, and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it, ever.”

“...  _ Oh _ .”

“Got there, did you?” Jean sniffs, wiping the heel of her hand over her eyes. 

“It’s… it’s not like—”

“It is,” Jean says, but gentler now. “It is like that. The difference is… is, you saved your clone. You did good, Logan. I couldn’t save mine, but you saved yours.” 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jean lies. But when she says, again, “You did good,” she means it with her whole heart. 


End file.
